


hard day's night

by cumulus420



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Strap-Ons, Trans Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumulus420/pseuds/cumulus420
Summary: Cloud gets punched in the face on the job. Zack knows what helps a headache.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	hard day's night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mentions of blood, bruising and violence. Nothing major.
> 
> Also, again, I'm a trans man and I use words to describe Cloud's junk (i.e. "typical" terms for all that's below the belt) that may make other trans masculine people uncomfortable. If you're trans and don't jibe with that, no worries, thanks for stopping by. Otherwise, read on and enjoy this fic!

He sat on the edge of the lid and tried to stop the bleeding.

Usually everything went pretty smooth, maybe a few hiccups, someone too drunk or too excitable, but tonight an altercation between a handful of guests had occurred before Zack could back him up. So Cloud had taken the brunt of it, though those assholes hadn’t got off easy. Still, it was no fun sitting alone in a bathroom stall with a wad of tissue pressed to his nose. At least he could be glad that this bathroom was spotlessly clean; the marble countertops probably cost more than he and Zack made in a month combined. It was a stupid thought, but whatever. Anything to keep his mind off the pain.

He’d felt worse, sure, and his nose definitely wasn’t broken, but there would be a nasty bruise tomorrow. He would have to wear make-up to cover it up, or just stick to the shadows during his shifts. No one wanted a bruised bodyguard to clock in for a shift. It was a bad look. Sometimes a dangerous look. If you’d taken one hit, that meant you could be hit again.

Cloud sighed and leaned back. He pulled out his phone; Zack hadn’t responded. The cracked corner refracted the fluorescent light from above as he turned the phone over idly in his hand. Probably cleaning the mess up. Whenever anyone started shit, they had to be hauled out, kept out, and their likenesses made out to the heads of security. Zack had a knack for faces; Cloud preferred not to look these people in the eye. He’d come find him after, and that was fine, though no small part of him wished Zack was the one stopping the blood, if only so he could rest his head against his hip and close his eyes.

A beat, and then - the door. Cloud lifted his legs up so they couldn’t been seen from under the stall. Old habit. But it was Zack’s voice that rang out. “Hey!” he said. “It’s all over. Get out here so I can see the damaged goods.”

Cloud instantly felt a laugh well up inside of him. He stifled it and only smirked as he came out of the stall, catching Zack’s attention immediately. “Oh, shit,” he said, hurrying forward. Without pausing for breath, he peeled Cloud’s hand - and the bloody tissue - away from his face. “You’re gorgeous,” he said.

“Fuck off,” Cloud said, but he was smiling already. God, it hurt, though - he could feel the pain shoot down the left side of his face. That idiot had had a pretty good right hook. 

“You okay?” continued Zack, turning serious. He leaned in and gently tilted Cloud’s chin up. “It’s not broken, right?”

Cloud pulled back. “No, it’s not. Hurts though. Lots of blood.”

“Yeah, I saw. I didn’t even need your text, man, there was a trail leading right in here.”

Cloud stiffened. “Hope they’re on it,” he said. He didn’t want anyone to panic. He didn’t want anyone scared. And most of all, he didn’t want to become the centre of attention somehow.

“It’s fine. Everything’s been covered, and the report’s already in. They said we could head out. They’ve got enough eyes on the place tonight.”

“Yeah,” said Cloud, sighing. “Yeah.”

Zack moved in closer and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Let’s go home.”

***

They were home, and that was a relief, but the pain lingered. Cloud sat on the kitchen counter with ice pressed to his face as Zack took an ungodly amount of time in the bathroom. He knew he liked to decompress, but as ten, fifteen, twenty minutes passed, Cloud had had to refresh the ice and sit down. Finally, though, the door opened, and steam leaked out into the hallway, disappearing behind Zack as he strode into the living room. He pressed his palms to Cloud’s shoulders and squeezed.

“C’mon,” he said. “Strip.”

Cloud blinked up at him. “What -”

“Strip and come see!” was the only response he got. Cloud stood, didn’t strip, and trailed after him, head pounding despite the painkillers, and walked into the bathroom. It was tight in here, but he was used to it, though somehow the heat made it feel smaller. That wasn’t what was drawing his attention now, however. Zack stood in front of a drawn tub, full of hot water and smelling of lavender and something else, muskier maybe, Cloud couldn’t tell - he was distracted by the fact that there were - leaves? Petals, maybe? Whatever they were, there, floating in the blue-green water, the tiles lining the bottom of the square tub reflecting the colour and making this an awfully pretty picture.

“Why?” was all he said.

His deadpan response stilled Zack for a moment, but he soldiered on. “You have a hard night. Nearly broke your nose. So I drew you a bath. The flowers and salts and stuff were something I had been saving, but, like, this is a good enough time as any. The heat will be good for your head, man, and -”

Cloud couldn’t help but smile at the slight embarrassment Zack was masking by over-explaining. “It’s fine, I get it,” he said, waving his words away. “Thank you. This is… really nice.”

Zack’s embarrassed grin slipped into something softer as Cloud approached. But it faded when Cloud grabbed his shoulders and lightly shoved him out of the room. “Hey -” he began, but Cloud cut him off. 

“Give me a minute. And knock before coming in.”

Zack gave him a pout but obliged. Once the door shut behind him, Cloud allowed himself to smile so wide it hurt.

***

The water smelled good and felt better. He held so much tension in his body regardless of whether or not a fight was the order of the night that water this hot was almost enough to melt all of it away. He sighed and leaned back, submerged in the deep tub up to his jawline. The sound of shifting water echoed in the small space. He could hear Zack clattering about in the kitchen. The window high above the tub shivered a bit under a passing breeze. Already he could touch his face a little, feel out where the worst of the bruise would be. Everything was tender and sore, but he’d live.

The half hour he spent in the bath went by uninterrupted. Cloud was surprised. Zack loved to burst into the bathroom with something to show him or say. He got out of the bath, dried off, ran his damp hands through his hair a few times and wrapped himself in the towel before stepping out into the hallway. The lights in the kitchen were still on, but so was the light in Cloud’s bedroom down the hall. He had the bigger one - his was the name on the lease, after all - but Zack kept a few things in there, mostly stuff that wouldn’t fit in the smaller closet he suffered with in his room. Cloud moved down the hallway and knocked lightly on the door before entering.

Zack was reclining on the double bed, lamp on beside him, scrolling through his phone. This was all fine and well, but he was shirtless, his pants low on his hips, and that scent was back - something warm, murky in a good way. Cloud didn’t recognize it, but it didn’t matter. He let his eyes trail down Zack’s body as he stood in the doorframe, waiting.

Finally, Zack pulled himself through a dramatic stretch and tossed his phone aside. “Feel any better?”

“Plenty,” replied Cloud. He crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, angling himself toward Zack. “I bet I don’t look so good, though. Couldn’t look in the mirror.”

Zack winced. “Yeah, don’t. Not until tomorrow, at least. But I will say the purple really brings out the colour of your eyes.”

“Shut up,” said Cloud, but he was smiling. Then, he was cringing - a spike of pain shot through his head.

“You okay?” 

“Fine, don’t worry. I just - I think I’ll have a headache for… a while.”

Zack sat up like a shot - like he was waiting for an excuse to do so. “I think I know what’ll help.”

He moved to the opposite side of the bed and opened the drawer of the bedside table, rifling around until he found what he was looking for. Without hesitation, he tossed it Cloud’s way.

Cloud caught it without taking his gaze off of Zack. “Really?” he said, momentarily baffled. He was holding the strap, already in its accompanying harness.

Zack shrugged. “Listen,” he said, sliding across the bed, “nothing helps a headache like -”

“I know, yes, I know,” said Cloud, waving him off. He’d be lying if this wasn’t, at the very least, endearing - and a little exciting. “Turn around. Don’t look.”

Zack obeyed as Cloud stood and let the towel fall. He made sure all the straps were tight and everything was in place, feeling something in his stomach tighten as he went through the motions. He crossed the room and grabbed a tattered tank top from his dresser and pulled it on before returning to the bed. 

Zack still had his eyes closed, the corners of his lips upturned. Cloud reached out and cupped his chin, tilting his head up. He leaned down and kissed him, lingering a moment before pulling back. “Keep them closed,” he said, and sat down beside him.

This was already a distraction from the throbbing in his head - and a good one, at that. Cloud trailed a hand up from Zack’s hip to his shoulder and squeezed, digging in deep. Zack shivered, leaning into it.

“Can I look now?” he asked, voice tentative but still imploring.

“No,” said Cloud, and in one deft movement he used his leverage he had to shove Zack off the edge of the bed. He recovered, quick, with only the slightest grunt of surprise, and stood facing Cloud, eyes still closed.

Cloud grinned. “I can never run one by you,” he said.

“No,” said Zack, crossing his arms, “but that’s part of the fun.”

Cloud snorted and reached out, hands running up the length of Zack’s chest. He stopped at his pecs and then trailed back down, feeling the curvature of his muscles, the warmth of his skin. Zack tried not to be obvious about leaning into the touch, but Cloud knew. 

Finally, Cloud grabbed his hips, hard, and pulled. “Get down,” he said, and Zack moved faster than he expected. He fit nicely between Cloud’s legs, spread a little wider now, angled so that the strap could easily be slid forward. Cloud swallowed and suppressed a shiver himself.

“Still closed?” 

“…Yes.”

Zack nodded and licked his lips. In the half-light from the lamp, the shadows made his features sharper. Cloud drew a hand along his neck to his jaw and eased him forward, other hand on the strap, thumbing sliding onto Zack’s lower lip as he pressed the tip of it to his mouth. 

Zack didn’t hesitate. He took it into his mouth, eyes still shut, and closed his lips around the tip. Cloud swallowed again, hard, as Zack took it from there. He reached up to grab Cloud’s thighs and held on as he took in more, halfway down the length of it, tongue sliding along the underside of it as he moved back, forth, back, forth. 

Cloud could only stare for a few beats before he started to move his hips, matching Zack’s rhythm. It had only been a minute, maybe two, but Zack already let out a low moan. Maybe it had to do with his eyes being closed - maybe he’d worked himself up while Cloud was bathing - it didn’t matter. He was more than there himself, feeling the tightness in his gut and chest and between his legs. He reached out and grabbed a handful of Zack’s hair, pulling him close, pulling him further onto the strap. Zack let out another moan and took it in, bracing himself against Cloud’s thighs.

He broke the rhythm for a beat as he shifted on the edge of the bed, wanting a better look - between Zack’s legs, specifically. He was definitely hard, pants lower on his hips than before, but Cloud couldn’t see his dick. Later, later - he leaned back, let Zack pick up the pace again, and tightened his grip on his hair. The strap was slick with saliva; Cloud couldn’t keep his eyes off of what was happening, the fervour with which Zack was sucking it - no, him - off. It was hot, and distracting, and even without anything touching him beyond the base of this thing, Cloud felt his cunt ache.

When a trail of spit started accumulating at the side of Zack’s lips, Cloud pulled him off. They both breathed hard for a moment, and Zack opened his eyes, blinking as if coming out of sleep. “ _Fuck_ ,” he said, “what do you -”

Cloud shook his head. “No,” he said, “your turn. Stand up.”

Zack stood. Cloud reached out and unceremoniously hooked his fingers over the hem of his pants, pulling them down. He gripped a thigh with one hand and took his dick in the other. His instinct was to lean forward, slide his tongue along the length of it, but the slightest lean forward was enough to make his head spin. He had to stay stationary, so he did, spitting into his palm and running that along his dick until Zack shuddered. 

After a moan, Zack shifted his weight in protest. “You - it’s you who needs to come,” he said, and Cloud felt another shiver run up his spine.

“Yeah, true,” said Cloud, pulling back. “But you don’t have to be entirely selfless. Close your eyes again.”

Zack obeyed, and Cloud let go, pulling back entirely as he turned around, lying on his stomach, lifting his legs and crossing his ankles so they weren’t hanging off the edge of the bed. He propped his head up on his arms and shifted until the strap was comfortable beneath him before giving Zack the okay to open his eyes.

He heard Zack take in a sharp breath. Cloud smirked. “I don’t wanna move around too much,” he said, “so be careful. But go ahead. Fuck me.”

There was a smile in Zack’s voice when he spoke. “I’ll be careful,” he assured, and reached for Cloud’s ankles.

He held them in place as they shifted, adjusted, Cloud arching up just enough so that Zack could slide his dick past his slit. Cloud tensed and then let out a harsh puff of hair, relaxing into it, head still propped up as Zack got himself in maybe - halfway? Cloud couldn’t totally tell. It felt good, though, his cunt wet and still aching, the strap beneath him pressing into his abdomen in a way that was a little uncomfortable but in a way that wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Zack held tight to his ankles as he began to move his hips, gently at first, but picking up the pace as Cloud relaxed and spread his legs further apart. 

After a few minutes, once Cloud’s breathing was a little uneven, Zack turned the pace up a notch. He went deeper, almost all the way in, and Cloud gasped as he ducked his head, shoulders arching and tense. Fuck, it felt good, a different ache from the one in his head, a different throb than the one at his temples. He moaned into the bedsheets and gripped them in either hand as Zack went a little faster. He was still being careful - Cloud could tell - but wasn’t holding back, fucking him with his usual level of enthusiasm, letting out a low groan every time he lingered deep. Cloud felt his chest tighten as he moved forward, hard, and then he relaxed as Zack pulled back. He wanted his hands in his hair again, but the feeling of his grip tight on his ankles was good enough. 

Another moment passed, and Cloud felt the heat in his gut rising, head feeling hazy, and he groaned. “Harder,” he said, voice muffled by the sheets. “Go _harder_.” But Zack heard him and obliged, moving his hips faster, harsher, not lingering as much as he fucked him. Cloud moaned long and low and heard Zack take in a shaky breath as he shuddered. He felt him lean forward, lean into him, his cunt and legs spread as far as they could go without it hurting. Another push, pull, push, and then - Cloud felt Zack shudder again, harder than before, and let out another groan as he came.  
Cloud moaned, too, arching his back so he could fuck himself on Zack’s dick, feeling his cunt become wetter than it had been a moment before. Zack was just slowing down as he came, too, breathing hard and groaning. He shivered, then relaxed, tensing as Zack slid out of him as he leaned into the feeling. Fuck.

He rolled over after a moment, onto his back, staring at the bedroom ceiling. He felt the bed sink down as Zack joined him, flopping back on the bed. They were silent until Zack laughed and idly tugged at the strap. “Sorry if that was stabbing you,” he said, and laughed again.

“No, it was - it was fine,” said Cloud, propping himself up. He reached down and pulled it off, sliding a few fingers down and around his cunt. They came back sticky. He felt his face grow hot as he tossed the strap and the tangled harness at Zack’s head.

“Hey - what -”

“Idiot,” he said, but he was smiling. “Quit being thoughtful.”

“You’re saying cumming in -”

“No, no, not that - the bath - this, the distraction -”

“I know, I know!”

Zack laughed again, and Cloud did, too, reaching across the space between them to grab his jaw and turn his head to face him. “Asshole,” he said, smiling still.

**Author's Note:**

> More of this bodyguard-adjacent AU! Hope you enjoyed. I'll put them all in a series eventually.


End file.
